Slender Man
The Slender Man, also referred to as "Satan's Gentleman", the Tree Man, The Operator, the Windigo, and numerous other aliases, is a type of supernatural creature resembling a Human. It makes major and titular appearances in numerous forms of media, from films such as the 2018 Slenderman film, Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story, and Windigo, to Video Games such as Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender: The Arrival, and Slender Rising. Description Appearance The infamous Slender Man, while various between reports, is often described as a very tall human-like creature. The exact height of the Slender Man varies between six to fifteen feet tall. The creature is very thin, with long gangly arms and legs, with a pale white head often described as having little to no facial features to it. Some reports do claim its face being covered by cloth or a bag, so the exact details of its face is highly speculative at best. The most notable feature of the Slender Man is the branch-like tentacles that can protrude from its back. These tentacles are speculated by many for different uses, but most likely these are for both as locomotion when not using his true legs, or a means of weaponry against attackers and taking victims away. Slender Man also is commonly reported wearing a large black suit, black tie and bow included. Though, it is speculated that this is a "modern" inclusion due to the possible age of the creature. Most reports find the creature out in desolate areas, namely on wooded forests where it camouflages with the trees thanks in part to its tentacles. It is a demonic being, and will go and seek out different victims to torment and kill. Abilities The Slender Man has numerous amounts of psychological abilities, many of which involve around the mind, and evoking fear onto its victims. *'Invisibility' - One of the Slender Man's more prominent abilities, Slender Man is capable of appearing and disappearing at pure will, though it isn't seemingly that scared of being spotted, and believed to actually encourage being seen so it can evoke more fear into its victims. This could possibly be the main hunting tactic Slender Man would commonly use, driving its victims into paranoia and making them easier to subdue. **This ability is perfected in "The Operator" variant, who can do this ability in such a way that it almost seems to teleport anywhere in the world at will. *'Physical Manipulation' - While it is naturally 6 - 9 feet tall in normal form, it is easily able to alter its own body in size and shape in order to appear more intimidating and frightening to its victims. This can also aid it in camouflaging it amongst the trees of the forests it inhabits. *'Electronic manipulation' - A special ability, Slender Man can alter footage of cameras, photos, and other forms of media to its will to either appear in said photos, or distort imagery in videos. *'Mind Manipulation/"The Sickness"' - Slender Man has been known to have numerous forms of mind manipulation depending on the variant. Many of these manipulations are often evoked on the mere presence and/or physical contact. This kind of manipulation also was what birthed the Proxy race. Variants The Operator * Main Article: The Operator "The Operator" is the name given to a variant of Slender Man within the 2015 film "Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story"- a film based off the Marble Hornets YouTube series. This variant is seemingly the descendent of an unknown criminal hung in a tree back in the 1800s, though this is speculative. The Operator variant has similar abilities to normal Slender Man beings, but does have more limitations in comparison to the common Slender Man. This variant doesn't seem to have any tentacles from its back, and acts almost animalistic at times. Amongst its abilities, it's more notable for its limitless movement through time and space, and able to control the minds of victims to do its deeds. Exposure to this variant can cause extreme pain in victims, and severe changes in behavior such as unnaturally high aggression. When this variant kills its victims, it will brand its victims with a circle symbol marked through by a large X. This is referred to as "The Operator" Symbol, and has become the variant's signature trademark. ''Windigo * ''Main Article: Windigo Named after, and commonly depicted similarly to the American Cannibal, the Windigo is a lesser-known variant of the Slender Man found in more northern regions within the 2011 film under the same name. This variant of Slenderman seemingly has a stronger ability to mind control the dead, reviving Proxy in the form of Undead Humans hordes. This variant also doesn't limit itself to just Humans, as reports of animal cruelty link this Slender Man variant as well. Some argue if this variant is simply mimicking the Wendigo, so the blame will shift towards the native legend instead of the variant itself. Notes *Slender Man has given rise to several analogous characters in fiction including Ghouli from The X-Files and Thinman from Supernatural. Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Demons Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Javier Botet Category:Characters Portrayed by Doug Jones Category:Characters Debuting in 2009